


Pory Roku

by tielevinkler



Category: Kasabian
Genre: M/M, długie opisy, inspirowane faktami, kasabian słucha lany del rey, młodzi i głupi, pedaliada, piękni i starzy, zabawy z perspektywą czasową
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielevinkler/pseuds/tielevinkler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyobrażenie relacji między Tomem i Sergem, oparte na długich i żmudnych researchach z perspektywy obiektywnego obserwatora. Wizja udoskonalona o bogate opisy krajobrazów i emocji towarzyszących byciu w zespole. Przekrój przez wieloletnią przyjaźń i, jak to się zawsze może zdarzyć, niejednoznaczne przypadki emocjonalne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pory Roku

    Była mroźna i nieprzyjemna zima. Temperatura panująca na zewnątrz wcale nie nakłaniała do spacerów po zaśnieżonych londyńskich ulicach. Także chłodny wiatr, który pchał się nieproszony pod ubrania i wyziębiał opatulonych przechodniów nie był idealnym towarzyszem, nawet najkrótszych przechadzek. Prószący leniwie śnieg tworzył coraz gęstsze zaspy na niemalże zupełnie białych już ulicach. Jedną z wielu pułapek przygotowanych przez tę porę roku był także kryjący się pod cienkimi warstwami śniegu lód, który co chwilę powodował, że jakaś osoba nieszczęśliwie spotykała się z twardym chodnikiem. Jednak tej szczególnej porze roku towarzyszył także nieodłączny i wyjątkowy klimat. Ulice były zdecydowanie mocniej oświetlone niż zazwyczaj, a to za sprawą wszechobecnych neonów, oświetleń świątecznych i migoczących ozdób. Miliony światełek upiększały ulice Londynu, doskonale współgrając z iskrzącym się śniegiem. Kolorowe lampki nie tylko uatrakcyjniały witryny sklepowe, ale także dawały znać o zbliżających się wielkimi krokami świętach. Przechodząc którąkolwiek z alejek nie można było oderwać wzroku od nadmiaru propozycji prezentów, w których prześcigały się kolejne sklepy. Co chwilę z któregoś z nich wychodziło parę osób, dźwigając kolorowe torby i natychmiast wtapiając się w zziębnięty tłum. Był piątek, a późne popołudnie dłużyło się niemiłosiernie. Życie uliczne jednak zdawało się przebiegać nieco szybciej niż na co dzień, a to za pewne za zasługą przedświątecznej atmosfery, która zobowiązywała londyńczyków do sumiennych przygotowań do wyjątkowej okazji, jaką było Boże Narodzenie. Całe to zamieszanie najlepiej było obserwować z góry. Wtedy widok na miasto był zupełnie inny, a Londyn wydawał się kilkakrotnie większy, piękniejszy i ciekawszy. Szczęśliwcami mogli nazwać się mieszkańcy wysokich kamienic, które były skrzętnie ukryte przed nieustającym miejskim zgiełkiem, a jednocześnie dawały możliwość przyglądania się wszystkiemu, co działo się na ulicach.

  
      -Wiesz, że kocham to miejsce? – w jednym z mieszkań w na oko ponurej kamienicy rozległ się ściszony, męski głos.

  
      -Wiem. Powtarzasz to za każdym razem, kiedy tutaj jesteśmy – w odpowiedzi dało się usłyszeć drugi głos, nieco wyższy i zatroskany od poprzedniego.

  
     Mieszkanie mieściło się w jednej z tych przepięknych londyńskich kamienic. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawać by się mogło, że nikt w niej nie mieszkał, jednak po głębszym przyjrzeniu się to miejsce wręcz tętniło życiem. Co chwilę otwierały się lub zamykały drzwi któregoś z mieszkań, ktoś zbiegał po schodach i trzaskał bramą wejściową. W oknach świeciły się jasne światła lub na szybach odbijał się ekran telewizora. Gdzieniegdzie słychać było odrobinę zbyt głośną muzykę. Po jednym z balkonów przechadzał się czarny kot, który za nic miał sobie panujący mróz. Jednak najbardziej nadzwyczajnym zjawiskiem, którym każdy z mieszkańców tego budynku mógł się pochwalić był fakt, że mieli naprawdę nietypowych sąsiadów. Od czasu do czasu zjawiało się tutaj dwóch mężczyzn, którzy zdecydowanie wyglądali na muzyków. Zawsze mieli ze sobą jakiś instrument muzyczny, a z mieszkania, w którym przebywali dało się słyszeć komponowaną przez nich muzykę. Nikt z sąsiadów jednak nie był nigdy na tyle odważny (lub raczej wścibski) żeby dokładniej interesować się tym, co tutaj robią i dlaczego wolą przebywać z dala od wielkiego muzycznego świata. Ktoś podobno słyszał, że przyjeżdżają tutaj, kiedy potrzebują trochę prywatności lub też mają do omówienia ważne kwestie dotyczące zespołu. Jednak mieszkanie z numerem szóstym zostało wykupione jakiś czas temu zupełnie przez przypadek. Od razu stało się miejscem, w którym dwóch jego właścicieli spędzało wolne chwile tylko i wyłącznie w swoim towarzystwie. Ze względu, że było odwiedzanie niesystematycznie, nie było też do końca zadbane. Jednak nieznacznie przykurzone wnętrze nie stanowiło przeszkody żeby spędzić w nim parę pracowitych dni. Tak samo przeszkodą nie było lekko pęknięte okno, przez które wpadało więcej chłodu niż powinno…

  
      - Mimo tego cholernego zimna, kocham to miejsce – powtórzył mężczyzna o niskim, ciepłym głosie. Stał przy oknie wpatrując się w wieczorny londyński zgiełk, trzymając w dłoni różowy kubek z herbatą, która powoli się kończyła. Odstawił go na pobliski parapet, by teraz zająć swoje palce wydobywaniem papierosów z paczki, która również z każdą chwilą stawała się coraz bardziej uboższa w zawartość.

  
      – Łap! – powiedział nagle, rzucając opakowaniem w stronę biurka, przy którym pochylał się jego towarzysz. Paczuszka upadła z cichym pacnięciem na papiery, trącając przy tym pobliski kubek. Był niebieski i stanowił parę z tym, który niedawno został odstawiony na parapet. Mężczyzna o gęstych, niemalże kruczoczarnych włosach podniósł się gwałtownie znad sterty kartek, którymi się zajmował.

  
     – Nie. Tego nie będzie na płycie – oznajmił, wyciągając ze stoickim spokojem papierosa z paczki. W momencie słabo oświetlony pokój wypełnił się obłokami szarawego dymu wydostającego się spomiędzy ust obu mężczyzn. Przez dłuższą chwilę panowało niezręczne milczenie, podczas którego oboje wpatrywali się w siebie bez żadnego wyrazu.

  
     – Masz tam coś jeszcze? – zapytał wreszcie Tom, unosząc lekko jedną brew w górę i wskazując brodą na pusty niebieski kubek. Wcale nie był usatysfakcjonowany tym, co przed chwilą usłyszał. W ciągu ostatnich parunastu godzin to było najczęściej powtarzane zdanie – _tego nie będzie na płycie_. Obaj doskonale wiedzieli, że nie ustąpią sobie nawzajem, jeżeli chodzi o wybór utworów, które znajdą się na nowym studyjnym albumie.

  
     – Nie – odpowiedział krótko brunet, podając mu pusty kubek do ręki. Oczywiste było to, że nadszedł czas na napój, po którym praca powinna pójść z marszu do przodu. Picie whisky było ostatnio na porządku dziennym, głównie ze względu na ilość pracy, która wiązała się z przygotowaniem nowej płyty. Generalnie album był skończony, jednak wciąż wymagał dopracowania mnóstwa szczegółów. I właśnie te szczegóły były najczęstszym powodem do kłótni czy zarywania nocy.

  
     – Dzisiaj tylko tyle – oznajmił Tom, uśmiechając się lekko i podając przyjacielowi kubek, w którym znajdowała się dość spora ilość alkoholu. Nie powinni byli pić wcale, ale zmęczenie, które powoli ich ogarniało oraz chłód, który zdawał się coraz bardziej nasilać stanowiły dwa solidne powody by jednak pozwolić sobie na tę drobną przyjemność. Usiadł po drugiej stronie biurka, które zawalone było stertą papierów. Wziął do ręki parę kartek i zaczął przyglądać im się pobieżnie, mrucząc coś pod nosem.

  
     – Siedzimy tutaj od kilku godzin i nie mamy kompletnie nic. Terminy! Mamy terminy. Musimy to skończyć w ciągu najbliższych trzech dni, nie ma innej opcji – oświadczył beznamiętnie, kładąc jednak szczególny nacisk na słowo „musimy”. Wykrzywił nieznacznie wargi w bok, wpatrując się cierpliwie w Serge’a. Widać było, że z trudem powstrzymuje się by nie stracić tego opanowania.

  
     – Wywal tę pieprzoną _wróżkę_! I tak to już wszyscy słyszeli – powiedział Tom już nieco bardziej stanowczym tonem. Wstał gwałtownie z krzesła i zapalił kolejnego papierosa.

  
     – Nie – otrzymał w krótkiej odpowiedzi. 

    _Jest późne popołudnie, a my siedzimy tutaj od samego rana. Wybieranie kawałków na płytę! Jakbyśmy nie mieli od tego ludzi. Nie, on woli zrobić wszystko sam. Gdyby tylko mógł to sam zabrałby się za naprawianie całego świata, już za dobrze go znam. Czyli siedzimy tutaj jak ostatni idioci, wpatrujemy się w siebie albo w ściany, nic nie mówimy i udajemy, że pracujemy. Jeżeli nie skończymy tego do rana, obiecuję sobie, że stąd wyjdę i niech szlag trafi tę płytę. To wszystko powoli wykraczało poza moje możliwości i stawało się nie do zniesienia. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie było tak ciężko przy pracy nad albumem. Nie chodzi tutaj tylko o wysiłek jaki włożył w nią cały zespół, ale ilość serca jaką w niego wszyscy włożyliśmy. Albo raczej ilość serca jakie on w nią włożył. Co z nim jest nie tak? Pracujemy niemalże bez przerwy i to od ponad roku, a on prawie w ogóle nie wydaje się być zmęczony. Nakręca go to? Może on widzi w przepracowaniu jakiś sens, powód do życia. Znamy się już tyle lat, a ten człowiek ma nadal przede mną tyle tajemnic. Przyglądam mu się codziennie, nieustannie od dwudziestu lat i codziennie znajduję w nim coś nowego. Patrzę na niego teraz._  
 _Pochyla się w skupieniu nad kartkami i bez przerwy coś na nich pisze, skreśla, skręca w kulki i rzuca przed siebie. Pisze szybko i niestarannie, a potem sam nie może przeczytać tego, co właśnie napisał. Zawsze powtarzałem, że ma koszmarny charakter pisma. Widać, że coraz bardziej go to irytuje, ale wcale nie wydaje się być zmęczony. Wręcz przeciwnie, jakby te wszystkie pomyłki zachęcały go do dalszej pracy. Zapomina, że trzyma pomiędzy wargami papierosa, bo szary popiół opada na biurko i kilka czarnych kosmyków jego włosów. Te z kolei są w coraz gorszym nieładzie. Co jakiś czas przeczesuje je swoimi szczupłymi palcami, czyniąc z nich jeszcze większy chaos. Wydmuchuje dość spory obłoczek dymu i obraca papierosa między opuszkami palców. Mówi coś do mnie, ale nie rejestruje jego słów za pierwszym razem. Dopalam papierosa._

  
     - Mówię do ciebie drugi raz. To jest ostateczna wersja i już nic więcej nie zmieniamy – oświadczył lekko zirytowanym tonem Serge. Wyciągnął przed siebie kartkę, na której wypisane były tytuły piosenek, które miały znaleźć się na albumie. Wolną ręką skończył palić papierosa i zgasił jego resztę w popielniczce, która już ledwo mieściła kolejne niedopałki. Nie widząc żadnej reakcji ze strony swojego towarzysza, zaczął czytać listę na głos.

  
     –Nie! Nawet nie czytaj dalej! – rozległ się nagle gwałtowny głos Toma, który w momencie znalazł się przy biurku i wyrwał mu z ręki papier, targając na drobne kawałeczki.

  
     – Przerwa. Zdecydowanie potrzebujemy przerwy – oświadczył już nieco spokojniej i położył strzępy na stercie innych zmiętych kartek. Oparł się obiema rękami o blat i lekko pochylił do przodu.

  
     –Nie możesz zrobić wszystkiego sam, do ciężkiej cholery. To nie jest tylko twój zespół. Jest nas czterech. Zrobiłeś już wystarczająco dużo, doskonale o tym wiesz. Poza tym po co przesiedzieliśmy w studio tyle czasu nagrywając Pistols At Dawn? Po co to nagraliśmy? Żeby mieć satysfakcję z tego, że mamy kolejną piosenkę do kolekcji? – z każdym kolejnym wypowiadanym przez Toma słowem, atmosfera między nimi coraz bardziej gęstniała, a on sam był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany.

  
     – Co jest z tobą nie tak ? – spojrzał na niego pytająco, a ręce zadrżały mu lekko.

  
    – To jest naprawdę świetny kawałek. Nie odpuszczę ci, a o tym też doskonale wiesz, Sergio – dodał po chwili. Znajdowali się naprzeciwko siebie po obu stronach biurka, a dzieląca ich odległość była naprawdę niewielka. Patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy przez dłuższą chwilę, a atmosfera coraz bardziej się zagęszczała. Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu zwrócił się do niego pełnym imieniem. To sprawiło, że oboje poczuli się jeszcze bardziej nieswojo niż przed chwilą.

  
     – Włącz radio – niezręczną ciszę przerwał wreszcie Serge, który przez cały ten czas nie odezwał się ani słowem. Odchylił się lekko na krześle i zapalił kolejnego papierosa.  
Pokój wypełnił się znów dymem, a także głosem kobiety, której piosenka właśnie była grana na przypadkowej rozgłośni.

  
     – _Pull up in your fast car, whistling my name…_

  
     – Nie, zostaw – powiedział cicho brunet, podczas gdy Tom bawił się sprzętem, szukając czegoś co im się spodoba.

  
     – _Heaven is a place on earth with you, tell me all the…_ \- niski kobiecy głos rozchodził się po całym mieszkaniu przy akompaniamencie fortepianu i harf, które w radio miały wyjątkowo słabą jakość. Oboje słuchali piosenki w wyraźnym skupieniu. Miała swój specyficzny klimat, który w połączeniu z obecną sytuacją tworzył idealny duet. Był zimny wieczór, mieszkanie wypełnione było dymem, zapachem alkoholu, głosem piosenkarki z radia oraz wyjątkową atmosferą pomiędzy dwoma lokatorami.

 

  
     Było ciepłe, angielskie lato. Temperatura była wyjątkowo wysoka jak na tę porę roku w Wielkiej Brytanii. Jednak towarzyszący jej lekki wiatr, czynił pogodę nadzwyczajnie przyjemną. Od czasu do czasu padał ciepły deszcz, który nawilżał powietrze i spragnione wody rośliny. Tuż po deszczu najpiękniejsze były te momenty, kiedy od razu zza chmur wyłaniało się słońce. Na niebie pojawiała się wyraźna tęcza, a tuż nad ziemią unosił się lepki, deszczowy opar. Na wilgotnej trawie pozostawały pojedyncze krople deszczu, które w świetle słońca mieniły się przeróżnymi kolorami. Największe szczęście mieli mieszkańcy niewielkich domków położonych na obrzeżach miasta. W tych okolicach, z dala od zgiełku wielkomiejskiego życia, można było spokojnie podziwiać walory zarówno angielskiej pogody, jak i przyrody. Na obrzeżach zawsze było zdecydowanie więcej zieleni, a powietrze miało charakterystyczny słodki smak i zapach ciepłego letniego deszczu. Szczególne były także tutejsze wieczory. Nagrzana przez cały dzień ziemia powoli się ochładzała, a pośród drzew ptaki śpiewały swoją melancholijną piosenkę, powoli wtulając się w swoje pióra i przygotowując do snu. Wraz ze stopniowym zachodem słońca robiło się coraz chłodniej. Zachody również były tutaj szczególne. Słońce skrywało się za horyzontem pozostawiając różowe, pomarańczowe, a czasami nawet fioletowe łuny na często bezchmurnym niebie. Nocne niebo było oczywiście silnie obsypane gwiazdami, które wesoło mrugały w towarzystwie jasnego księżyca. Na obrzeżach Leicester nawet życie codzienne wyglądało nieco inaczej. Nie czuć było nieustannej wielkomiejskiej presji, zgiełku oraz pośpiechu. Każdy zajmował się swoim sprawami, nikt się nigdzie nie spieszył, nie był częścią pędzącego tłumu. Mogłoby się wydawać, że życie na przedmieściach jest wyjątkowo przyjemne i bezproblemowe. Jednak nie każdy myślał w ten sposób. Taki tryb życia szczególnie nie odpowiadał młodzieży, która tutaj mieszkała. Młodzi ludzie tęsknili za szybkim życiem, za miejskimi ułatwieniami, za zgiełkiem, hałasem i gonitwą za szczęściem. Im wyjątkowo brakowało miejskiej adrenaliny, która czasami dawała dużo chęci do życia. Mieszkanie na pograniczu dwóch światów wcale nie było takie łatwe, zwłaszcza kiedy ma się duże ambicje, plany i marzenia.

  
     - Widzisz tę tam? Taką bardzo jasną obok tych trzech, które tworzą trójkąt – młody chłopak miał wyciągnięte przed siebie obie ręce i wskazywał jeden ze świecących obiektów swojemu towarzyszowi.

  
      – Tę krzywą? – zapytał drugi z nich, który nie widział nic szczególnego w wpatrywaniu się w nocne niebo.

  
      – Tak, tę krzywą – zaśmiał się młodzieniec o ciemnych włosach, które opadały mu aż do samych ramion.

  
      – Jest wyjątkowa. My kiedyś też tacy będziemy. Wyjątkowi – siedemnastolatek wypowiedział te słowa z wyraźnym rozmarzeniem w głosie. Oboje leżeli na trawie, na środku rozległej łąki. Wokół nich nie znajdowało się zupełnie nic, nie licząc rosnącej nieopodal gruszy. Chłopcy często tutaj przychodzili wieczorami, ze względu na to, że miejsce było bardzo rzadko odwiedzane przez kogokolwiek. Czasami po prostu siedzieli i rozmawiali lub mieli ze sobą gitarę z popękanymi strunami i śpiewali piosenki, które tylko oni sami znali, a czasami przychodzili po prostu popatrzeć na wędrujące chmury lub migoczące gwiazdy.

  
     – Będziemy tutaj siedzieć do usranej śmierci. Dawaj to, za dużo palisz – ton drugiego chłopaka nie był zbyt optymistyczny. Nie do końca wierzył w to, co powtarzał mu niemalże codziennie jego przyjaciel. Nie przekonywało go to, że kiedykolwiek będą zespołem, że będą wydawać płyty, koncertować i zbierać rzesze fanów. Nie, to niemożliwe. Będąc z Leicester? Przecież tutaj nawet nie można było dostać porządniej gitary. Wyciągnął brunetowi połowę skręta spomiędzy palców i sam zaczął go palić.

  
     – Ej! Kto tutaj za dużo pali? Zobaczysz, potem nie wyrobisz z głosem – oświadczył brunet. Podniósł się z trawy, podpierając się na łokciach i znów trzymając w dwóch palcach białą bibułkę wypełnioną pachnącym ziołem.

  
     – Sergey, czy ty się w ogóle słyszysz? Mówisz o czymś, co nie będzie miało nigdy miejsca. Nie dam ci już więcej płyt Stone Roses bo źle na ciebie działają! – zaśmiał się Tom, mierzwiąc dłonią swoje ciemnoblond włosy i wyjmując z paczki kolejnego skręta. Serge miał rację, zdecydowanie za dużo palił.

    - Ja ledwo wyrabiam z kupowaniem fajek, a ty już byś chciał płyty wydawać. Chyba nie mamy wspólnej przyszłości – dodał po chwili, zaciągając się mocno i opadając z powrotem na trawę. Znów leżeli obok siebie, stykając się ramionami i wpatrując się w gwiazdy. Przez chwilę panowała cudowna cisza, której subtelnie przygrywały koniki polne i szum trawy, którą lekko poruszał wiatr.

  
     – Głupi jesteś i tyle – odezwał się po chwili brunet. On w przeciwieństwie do swojego przyjaciela głęboko wierzył w to, że kiedyś jednak spełni się ich wspólne marzenie o zespole, płytach i fanach. Gdyby tylko mieli na to fundusze, już teraz mogliby zacząć dawać małe występy w niewielkich klubach. Każdy od czegoś kiedyś zaczynał, prawda? Serge doskonale widział ich stopniowo rozwijającą się karierę. Mieli wszystko to, czego potrzebowali do osiągnięcia wymarzonego sukcesu. Mieli umiejętności, talent, a także całe mnóstwo nowych pomysłów i nieustannie pojawiające się w ich głowach nowe brzmienia. Gdyby tylko mieli okazję się gdzieś wykazać! Leicester jednak nie było miejscem, gdzie poszukiwano świeżych i ambitnych zespołów. Tutaj wszystko musiało toczyć się według niezmieniającego się schematu; tutaj na razie nie było miejsca na takie wyczyny. Pozostało im jedynie marzyć i czekać na szansę do przedostania się do wielkiego, muzycznego świata, który pewnie bardzo ich potrzebował i oczekiwał. Żyli marzeniami każdego dnia, który nieustannie wymagał od nich coraz więcej.

  
     – I co? Jak się nazwiemy? Proponuję Kapelę z Garażu Za Domem Ciotki – z rozmyślań wyrwał go Tom, który wyciągnął przed siebie obie ręce jakby chciał przyciągnąć w dół całe niebo. Prychnął niczym kot, który wyrażał kompletny brak zainteresowania.

  
     – To, że siedzimy nieustannie w garażu i brzdękamy na gitarach nie oznacza od razu, że będziemy zespołem. To, że napisaliśmy raptem trzy kawałki też nie oznacza, że wkrótce będą ją sobie nucić pod nosem tysiące ludzi – dodał po chwili, coraz bardziej się bulwersując. Nie miał żadnych oporów przed wyznawaniem swojego sceptycznego podejścia wobec tego pomysłu. Zazwyczaj podchodził bardzo entuzjastycznie do tego, co wymyślał Serge, ale tym razem to chyba zbyt daleko wybiegało w przyszłość. Podniósł się z trawy, czując przyjemny chłód wiatru na plecach. Przeczesał dłonią włosy, z których wypadło kilka źdźbeł trawy.

  
     – Poza tym spójrz na to z innej strony. Przecież masz dopiero siedemnaście lat – tutaj odchrząknął cicho, uśmiechając się jednocześnie lekko. Zawsze udawali, że ten jeden rok różnicy w ich wieku odgrywa ogromną rolę.

  
      – To, że ja już jestem taki stary, nie znaczy, że nie mam dość swojej młodości – dodał, teraz śmiejąc się już na głos. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do nich to, że wypalony skręt powoli miesza im w głowach i uniemożliwia zdolność konstruowania logicznych wypowiedzi. Łąka, na której siedzieli wypełniła się ich głośnym śmiechem.

  
     – Słuchaj no ty stary, zrzędliwy… - zaczął brunet usiłując się uspokoić, po czym znów się roześmiał. Śmiali się jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę, dopóki ich oczy nie zrobiły się wilgotne od łez.

  
     – Słuchaj ty stary, zrzędliwy palaczu – Serge odgarnął swoje ciemne włosy do tyłu, nadal nie mogąc powstrzymać się przed unoszeniem kącików warg ku górze. Odchrząknął, po czym wydobył z kieszeni paczkę papierosów i wyjął jednego, wsadzając go sobie pomiędzy wargi, a dopiero następnie częstując przyjaciela.

  
     – Jak tak dalej pójdzie… - przerwał mu Tom, wypuszczając gęsty obłoczek dymu. – To będę musiał znaleźć innego wokalistę – dokończył za niego Serge, mierzwiąc mu przy tym włosy.

  
    – Nie dość, że stary to jeszcze z przepalonymi płucami. Nie nadajesz się, przykro mi – dodał, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu i klepiąc delikatnie. Nadal nie mogli przestać się śmiać.

  
    – Dobra, bądźmy chociaż na chwilę poważni. Po pierwsze musimy zacząć więcej grać. Powiesz jutro Chrisowi, że ma sobie odpuścić trening i przyjść tam, gdzie zawsze. Mam parę nowych pomysłów, które koniecznie musimy spróbować zagrać, rozumiesz? Musimy to zrobić. A po drugie musimy przestać tyle palić. Mówię ci, to wcale nie wyjdzie nam na dobre w przyszłości – oświadczył ze stoickim spokojem Serge. Wpatrywał się w swojego towarzysza przez dłuższą chwilę w kompletnej ciszy, po czym znowu oboje się roześmiali. W tym co właśnie powiedział było coś ujmującego. Ktoś, kto dobrze znał siedemnastoletniego bruneta, nigdy nie spodziewałby się po nim takiego entuzjazmu i planów, które wybiegają tak daleko w przyszłość. Był bardzo młody i z reguły nie zdarzało mu się za wiele myśleć o przyszłości, która wykraczała poza najbliższe dwa dni. Obaj byli w takim wieku, który nie zobowiązywał do myślenia o takich rzeczach. Liczyła się tylko teraźniejszość, obecna chwila. Najważniejsza była dobra zabawa i beztroskie życie, które nie wymagało myślenia o konsekwencjach. Jednak wizja, która naprawdę dużo dla nich znaczyła i przy odrobinie szczęścia była możliwa do zrealizowania wymagała umiejętności podejmowania radykalnych decyzji. To miała być ich wspólna przyszłość. To miało być ich wspólne szczęście.

 

  
      Chłód, który panował w mieszkaniu powoli przestawał mieć znaczenie. W przestronnym salonie zaczynał tworzyć się coraz większy nieład. Na biurku brakowało miejsca na ustawianie kolejnych przedmiotów, ponieważ całe zostało zakryte przez jeszcze większą stertę papierów. Na zapisanych kartkach stały dwie butelki z whisky. Jedna z nich już zupełnie pusta, druga zaledwie rozpoczęta. Obok nich stały także dwie szklaneczki wypełnione wykwintnym trunkiem w towarzystwie kilku paczek z papierosami. W pomieszczeniu rozlegała się głośna muzyka i donośny akompaniament dwóch głosów, które wtórowały tekstowi piosenki.

  
     – _I want to defy…_ \- Serge przeciągał końcówki kolejnych słów, poruszając się chaotycznie po pokoju i wymachując w niekontrolowany sposób obiema rękami. Co chwilę zderzał się z Tomem, który również nie pozostawał obojętny wobec kawałka, który zawsze doprowadzał ich do takiego stanu.  
    – _The logic of all sex laws…_ \- zaśpiewali oboje, niemalże krzycząc. Wpadli na siebie po raz kolejny, tym razem łapiąc się za ramiona i zatrzymując w jednym miejscu. Nie mogli powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

  
     – Mieliśmy… Mieliśmy… - zaczął mówić Tom, mając na myśli to, że koniecznie mieli skończyć pracę, którą niespodziewanie przerwali. Obiecali sobie, że spędzą ten czas na nieustannej pracy. Nagliły ich terminy, a oni właśnie tańczyli sobie w najlepsze i nic nie wskazywało na to, że wrócą do układania listy utworów.

  
    – Mieliśmy się napić, masz rację! – oznajmił Serge, podchodząc lekko chwiejnym krokiem w stronę stołu, a następnie dolewając im do szklanek całkiem sporą ilość whisky. Wyciągnął z paczki dwa papierosy; jednego z nich szarmancko wsuwając swojemu towarzyszowi pomiędzy wargi. Problem pojawił się dopiero wtedy, gdy usiłował je odpalić, ponieważ ręce trzęsły mu się niemiłosiernie.

  
     – Daj to, do cholery – wymamrotał zniecierpliwiony Tom, wyciągając mu zapalniczkę z rąk i bez problemu zapalając oba papierosy.

  
     – Mieliśmy pracować. Harować. Tyrać! – Dodał po chwili, wypuszczając spory obłoczek dymu.

  
    – A co robimy? Pijemy. Jesteśmy kurwa beznadziejni – oznajmił zrezygnowanym tonem wokalista, opadając bez sił na kanapę obok swojego przyjaciela i wpatrując się smętnie w przeciwległą ścianę. Mimo tego, że był już wystarczająco pijany to wcale nie zapominał o celu w jakim tutaj przyjechali. Chociaż może faktycznie powinien sobie odpuścić?

  
     – Daj spokój. Zajmiemy się tym jutro . I tak już prawie kończymy- brunet odpowiedział zupełnie beztroskim tonem, obejmując Toma ramieniem.

  
    - Nie! Skończyliśmy. A teraz świętujemy owocne efekty naszej pracy- dodał po krótkim namyśle. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że to był błąd. Jeszcze parę godzin temu sprzeczali się o kolejność utworów na płycie, a teraz atmosfera znów się zagęściła. W powietrzu poza papierosowym dymem czuć było nadchodzącą kolejną kłótnię.

  
    – Nic nie skończyliśmy! Ile razy mam ci to powtarzać? To ty daj wreszcie spokój! – Tom niemalże krzyknął. Wstał gwałtownie i przeszedł nerwowo kilka kroków, zaciągając się mocno papierosem. Był naprawdę zdenerwowany, a alkohol dodatkowo potęgował rosnące emocje. Nie chciał zaczynać z nim kolejnej sprzeczki o to samo, jednak kłębiące się w jego głowie myśli wcale nie pomagały w opanowaniu sytuacji.

  
    – Jesteś tak strasznie uparty - oznajmił, stając naprzeciw siedzącego przed nim Serge’a.

  
   – Ale znasz mnie dobrze i wiesz, że też nie odpuszczę – pochylił się nieznacznie do przodu, zmniejszając dystans pomiędzy nimi. Zapanowała chwila niezręcznej ciszy, podczas której patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy.

  
    – Mógłbym teraz… - szepnął Serge, wyciągając jedną rękę w stronę Toma i zaciskając ją na jego koszuli. Odległość między och twarzami zmniejszyła się jeszcze bardziej. Teraz mogło stać się kilka różnych rzeczy.

  
   – Mógłbym teraz zrobić coś, czego pewnie bym nie żałował. Ale za dobrze cię znam i wiem, że zrobiłbyś wszystko, żebym zaczął tego żałować – szeptał mu teraz niemalże w same usta. Podniósł lekko wzrok w górę, spotykając się z jego niebieskimi oczyma. Zacisnął na parę sekund palce na jego koszuli nieco mocniej i gwałtownie od siebie odepchnął. Wstał i przeciągnął się niczym kot.

  
    – Mamy tutaj coś do jedzenia? – zapytał zupełnie trzeźwym tonem.

  
   – Sprawdź. Jak nic nie znajdziesz to będziemy musieli zjeść ten papier – Tom wskazał brodą na sterty kartek, które leżały na stole. Oboje roześmiali się niemalże jednocześnie. Sytuacja momentalnie wróciła do normy, a oni sami wiedzieli, że najlepiej nie powinni na ten temat w ogóle rozmawiać. Dopóki nie zaczną tego roztrząsać mogli spokojnie udawać, że zupełnie nic takiego nie zaszło. Znali się na tyle dobrze, że byli świadomi swoich słabości. Oboje wiedzieli, że zawsze lepiej było zamieść coś pod dywan i tkwić w przekonaniu, że nic się stało. Tak samo byli świadomi tego, że ich relacja nie jest całkowicie jednoznaczna.

 

  
     Jesień zazwyczaj kojarzyła się każdemu z malowniczymi krajobrazami. Wzorcowa jesień miała obfitować w ciepłe kolory, spadające liście i słoneczne popołudnia. Jednak brytyjska odmiana tej pory roku nie miała zupełnie nic wspólnego z jej idealnym wyobrażeniem. Nie było obsypanych czerwono-pomarańczowymi liśćmi ulic ani rozświetlonych złocistym słońcem dni. Ciepłe poranki, łagodny wiatr i lekki deszcz stanowiły jedynie marzenia tych, którzy pragnęli takiej pogody. Jesień w Wielkiej Brytanii była wyjątkowo surowa i nieprzyjemna. Każdego dnia większość miast spowita była we mgle, przez które bardzo rzadko przedzierało się słońce. Temperatura była wyjątkowo niska jak na tę porę roku, a w dodatku wiał ostry wiatr. Deszcz padał tutaj niemalże codziennie, co wcale nie wprawiało w zachwyt zmarzniętych i przemoczonych przechodniów. Chodniki zapełnione były kałużami, które stawały się coraz głębsze dzięki kroplom deszczu i złośliwym kierowcom, którzy czasami celowo ochlapywali nieszczęsnych spacerowiczów. Z drzew nieustannie spadały pożółkłe i rdzawe liście, które pod wpływem wody w krótkim czasie stawały się brązowe. Jedynym źródłem radosnych kolorów były parasole, płaszcze, szaliki i inne wierzchnie okrycia osób, które postanowiły swoim odzieniem nieco rozweselić tę porę roku. Z każdym kolejnym dniem wieczór zapadał coraz szybciej. W świetle latarni doskonale widać było padający deszcz. Ulice szybko pustoszały, ponieważ każdy jak najszybciej chciał znaleźć się w przytulnym zaciszu swojego mieszkania, jedynie przyglądając się paskudnej pogodzie zza okien. Ponura aura nie sprzyjała niczemu, a zwłaszcza wychodzeniu na zewnątrz. Wiązało się to również z faktem, że popularniejsze stały się spotkania w domach. Działało to na niekorzyść spokojnych mieszkańców, którzy musieli cierpliwie znosić hałasy głośnych spotkań i imprez młodzieży, która nie chciała bawić się w oddalonych od swoich mieszkań lokalach.

  
    Żeby przekrzyczeć głośną muzykę rozlegającą się w całym domu, trzeba było mocno naciągnąć struny głosowe. Młoda kobieta w krótkich rudych włosach poruszała się z gracją pomiędzy bawiącymi się ludźmi, udając ptaka i wywołując wśród swoich znajomych salwy głośnego śmiechu. Ktoś stał pod ścianą sącząc powoli wino prosto z butelki. Dwóch mężczyzn usiłowało rozprawić się z niewinnymi niczemu poduszkami z pierzem. Wszystkie te osoby stanowiły element piątkowej imprezy na jednym z bogatych brytyjskich osiedli. Dla wszystkich, którzy się tutaj zjawili dwudzieste drugie urodziny właściciela domu były całkiem dobrym powodem do świętowania. Noc była jeszcze bardzo młoda, ale alkohol od dłuższego czasu lał się bardzo obficie. Dom solenizanta znajdował się w bogatszej części miasta, gdzie zamożniejsi mieszkańcy stawiali swoje wystawne posiadłości. Przechodząc obok niego już z zewnątrz dało się słyszeć dudniącą muzykę i dostrzec zapalone światła niemalże w każdym pomieszczeniu. Po wejściu do środka od razu można było poczuć zapach alkoholu, który nieostrożni goście zdążyli porozlewać w niektórych miejscach oraz ostry dym papierosowy. W przestronnym salonie, który stanowił główne miejsce zabawy znajdowało się najwięcej osób. Większość z nich tańczyła, trzymając w dłoniach szklanki z przeróżnymi trunkami oraz paliła papierosy. Na podłodze porozrzucane były serpentyny i konfetti, a także mnóstwo brokatu. Było także kilka ostatnich balonów, którym udało się wytrzymać nie tylko głośną muzykę ale i tańczących gości. Kuchnia natomiast pełniła funkcję miejsca, w którym przychodziło się po kolejne butelki z alkoholem lub też zrobić sobie przerwę w nieustającym tańczeniu. Jednak drzwi do tego pomieszczenia były zamknięte już przez dłuższą chwilę. Znajdowało się w nim kilka osób, które stwierdziły, że alkohol nie wystarcza im tego wieczoru żeby się dobrze bawić.

  
    – Dobra, mam tylko trochę – oznajmił młody mężczyzna w długich włosach, które związane były w luźny kucyk. Pomachał swoim towarzyszom przed oczyma maleńką torebeczką, w której znajdowała się niewielka ilość białego proszku.

  
     – Bierzemy tylko odrobinę. Odrobinę – dodał po dłuższej chwili, obserwując z lekkim niepokojem wszystkie osoby, które znajdowały się w pomieszczeniu. Oczywiście to nie był ich pierwszy raz z kokainą. Jej właściciel otworzył wreszcie saszetkę i wysypał na blat stołu niewielką jej zawartość.

    – Dajcie jakąś kartkę albo banknot. No cokolwiek – poprosił nerwowo, klękając na podłodze i próbując ułożyć palcem narkotyk w idealną cienką kreskę. Cztery osoby, które towarzyszyły długowłosemu w kuchni zaczęły przeszukiwać nerwowo kieszenie.

    – Pierdolę to – odezwał się nagle jeden z nich, odstawiając swoją szklankę whisky na sąsiedni stół. Zrobił to z takim impetem, że część jej zawartości aż rozlała się po gładkiej powierzchni, skapując powoli na podłogę.  
    – Tom, co ty odwalasz? Wymiękasz? Ty? Do cholery, nie rób sobie jaj – jeden z mężczyzn objął blondyna ramieniem, przyciągając w stronę stołu, na którym znajdowała się cienka biała kreseczka. Tylko pozornie udawał, że jest zaskoczony tym zajściem, a w rzeczywistości wiedział, że jeśli Tom zrezygnuje to dla niego przypadnie większa porcja.

  
    – Nie robię sobie jaj. Nie biorę nic dzisiaj – odparł, odtrącając ramię znajomego. Był całkowicie świadomy tego, że jest już wystarczająco pijany i nie chce doprowadzać się do jeszcze gorszego stanu. Miał szczerą ochotę jak najszybciej wyjść stąd i wrócić do domu. Mimo tego, że miał zaledwie dwadzieścia dwa lata to ostatnio w ogóle nie bawiły go imprezy, na których piło się alkohol do oporu i eksperymentowało z różnego rodzaju narkotykami. Wszyscy zawsze mówili to samo – chcą tylko spróbować.

  
    – O stary, nie pierdol i wciągaj to – zachęcił go długowłosy mężczyzna, popychając nieznacznie w stronę stołu. Tom zachwiał się nieznacznie, podpierając się jedną ręką o blat i wciągając gwałtownie powietrze przez nos. Odetchnął głęboko zanim cokolwiek powiedział.

  
    – Mówię niewyraźnie? Ćpajcie sami– oznajmił wyraźnie zirytowanym tonem, z trudem powstrzymując się przed tym, żeby kogoś nie uderzyć. Spojrzał na wszystkich z nieukrywaną odrazą w oczach, a następnie wyszedł z kuchni trzaskając mocno drzwiami. Nie patrząc przed siebie od razu wpadł na kogoś, kto był jeszcze bardziej pijany od niego. W samą porę chwycili się za ramiona, powstrzymując się od upadku.

  
    – Tu jest nasza gwiazda! To jak, dasz mi mój obiecany autograf? – był to dzisiejszy solenizant, który pękał z dumy, że mógł zaprosić na swoją imprezę całkiem dobrze prosperujących muzyków. Tom jednak nie był nawet w najmniejszym stopniu zachwycony tym wszystkim. W odpowiedzi posłał mu pogardliwe spojrzenie i krótkie – zejdź mi z drogi. Puścił go i już miał zamiar zacząć iść w inną stronę, kiedy chłopak chwycił go za nadgarstek, uniemożliwiając odejście.

  
    – Czekaj! Gdzie jest Serge? – wybełkotał solenizant, zatrzymując go po raz kolejny. Tym samym uświadomił wokaliście, że od dobrych paru godzin siedzi tutaj bez towarzystwa przyjaciela. Nawet nie pamiętał kiedy stracił go z oczu.

  
    – Jest ci potrzebny do szczęścia? Chcesz go przelecieć? – spojrzał na niego niedbale, wyszarpując nadgarstek z jego wątłego uścisku. Kompletnie nie wiedział dlaczego to powiedział. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, postanowił znaleźć Serge’a z nadzieją, że być może on poprawi mu nastrój na tej wyjątkowo beznadziejnej imprezie. Przemknął najszybciej jak tylko mógł przez zatłoczony salon, przytykając sobie uszy dłońmi. Był przyzwyczajony do hałasu ze względu na zespół, ale dzisiaj wyjątkowo nie mógł go znieść. Zupełnie nie przejmował się tym, że co chwilę na kogoś wpadał lub szturchał. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi na przedsionek, który prowadził na drugie piętro. Było w nim kompletnie ciemno, więc zaczął kierować się na wyczucie w stronę schodów. Pospiesznie zaczął przeskakiwać przez stopnie, jednak w połowie trzeciego schodka niewiele brakowało, a ześlizgnąłby się z nich w spektakularny sposób.

  
    – O żesz kurwa – zaklął głośno dopiero po chwili orientując się, że wpadł na parę, która namiętnie obściskiwała się na schodach. Nie miał siły ani ochoty na wypowiedzenie się na ich temat, a ku jego zadowoleniu para nawet na chwilę nie przerwała okazywać sobie czułości. Ominął ich w niezbyt dyskretny sposób, niby przypadkiem kopiąc jedną z osób w kark. Na górze już prawie w ogóle nie było słychać muzyki ale nadal było niesamowicie ciemno. Udało mu się wyczuć pod palcami klamkę, która prowadziła do niezbyt przestronnego pokoju, który był oświetlony jedynie przez księżyc, który wyjątkowo wyłonił się zza chmur tej nocy. Zamrugał parę razy i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Wydawało się dość niewielkie i przypominało skromny gabinet. Nic więcej nie udało mu się stwierdzić. Już miał zamykać drzwi i próbować gdzie indziej, jednak zatrzymało go ciche, zachrypnięte kaszlnięcie. Od razu rozpoznał kto poza nim znajduje się w pokoju. Zamknął za sobą delikatnie drzwi i rozejrzał się po gabinecie ponownie. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł smukły zarys postaci, która siedziała na podłodze, opierając się o ścianę plecami.

  
    – Serge? – zapytał szeptem, chcąc się upewnić czy to aby na pewno on.

  
    –Nie, Chrystus Zbawiciel – otrzymał Tom w odpowiedzi i obaj zaśmiali się cicho. Brunet miał wyjątkowo zachrypnięty głos i wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego.

  
   – Kurwa – oznajmił cicho wokalista, spoglądając na przyjaciela. Przyklęknął tuż obok niego, wzdychając ciężko. Przyglądał mu się przez chwilę w skupieniu, dopiero teraz żałując, że zostawił go samego na te parę godzin. Nie chciał nawet pytać czego próbował lub co z czym zmieszał, jednak miał szczerą ochotę na niego nakrzyczeć. Zreflektował się dopiero po chwili, dochodząc do wniosku, że to będzie najmniej odpowiednia rzecz jaką mógł teraz zrobić. Przyjrzał mu się na tyle dokładnie, na ile pozwoliło na to księżycowe światło. Ciemne włosy opadały miękko na ramiona i były w takim samym nieładzie jak zwykle. Lekko rozchylone wargi były nieco zaczerwienione, zapewne od nadmiernego przygryzania. Patrzył na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek, a rzęsy rzucały nieznaczny cień na jego policzki. Uśmiechał się lekko, usiłując udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku.

  
    – Przegiąłeś – oświadczył obojętnym tonem Tom, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Tylko tyle słów komentarza udało mu się wygłosić. Był kompletnie zażenowany stanem do jakiego obaj się doprowadzili, jednak Serge zdecydowanie dzisiaj przesadził.

  
    – Już nie mogę, rozumiesz? Nie daję rady – wyszeptał cicho, chwytając Toma za nadgarstek. Chciał zacząć mu się tłumaczyć ze swojego stanu, jednak niemalże od razu zabrakło mu na to słów. Po głowie chodziło mu całe mnóstwo myśli, które właśnie w tej chwili potrzebował wypowiedzieć. Nie mógł patrzeć na to, jak po raz kolejny zawodzi swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Oparł się głową o ścianę, wpatrując się tępo w sufit. Przesunął dłonią po nadgarstku Toma, po czym zorientował się, że właśnie brudzi ich obojga krwią, która od kilku dobrych chwil sączyła się obficie z jego palców.

  
    – Spierdoliłeś szklankę – oświadczył niezbyt inteligentnym tonem Tom, zabierając rękę i spoglądając z zażenowaniem na odłamki szkła, które leżały na podłodze.

  
    – Jesteś beznadziejny – czuł jak jego irytacja osiąga coraz wyższy poziom.

  
    – Zbierz dupę i chodź się ogarnąć. Poza tym wyglądasz koszmarnie – z każdą chwilą blondyn przestawał być dla niego miły. Chwycił go mocno z ramię, usiłując podnieść do pionu. Jego działania jednak okazały się bezskuteczne, bo Serge wyraźnie nie miał zamiaru się stąd ruszać.

  
    – Zaczekaj chwilę – wymruczał pod nosem, również ciągnąc Toma za ramię, powodując tym samym małe zamieszanie związane ze zmianą miejsc. Szybko okazało się, że nadmiar gwałtownych ruchów spowodował coś, czego żaden z nich wcześniej nie przewidział. Wokalista siedział właśnie pomiędzy rozchylonymi nogami bruneta, opierając się obiema rękami o ścianę i mając jego głowę między nimi. Ich twarze znajdowały się niebezpiecznie blisko siebie, a dzielące ich centymetry możne było bardzo łatwo pokonać. Oboje oddychali płytko i nierównomiernie oraz spoglądali na siebie w znaczący sposób. Stykali się jedynie nosami i żaden z nich nie miał odwagi poruszyć się nawet odrobinę. Serge czując ciepły oddech przyjaciela na swoich wargach, poruszył się pod nim nieznacznie, zmniejszając dystans pomiędzy ich ustami. Na tę wyjątkową bliskość zrobiło mu się bardzo gorąco, pomijając już nawet działanie alkoholu. To było stanowczo za dużo. Za blisko, za gorąco…

  
    - Chcę cię pocałować – wyszeptał niemalże niedosłyszalnie, kładąc drugą dłoń na jego szyi i przyciskając do siebie, jakby obawiał się, że zaraz któryś z nich się rozmyśli.

  
    – Co chcesz zr… - Tom nie zdążył nawet zaprotestować, kiedy poczuł na swoich wargach ciepły dotyk ust bruneta. Kompletnie nie wiedział jak ma się zachować, jednak nie odsunął się od niego nawet na milimetr. Przymknął powieki, skupiając się całkowicie na bliskości, którą właśnie ze sobą dzielili. Serge położył mu obie dłonie na policzkach, przyciskając do siebie mocniej. Zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na to, że pozostawia mu na twarzy cienkie, czerwone smugi. Przejechał po jego wargach nieśmiało językiem, rozchylając je nieznacznie. Docisnął mocno do siebie, nie przerywając tego wyjątkowego pocałunku nawet na sekundę. Dopiero po upływie kilku dobrych chwil odchylił głowę na bok, usiłując wbić wzrok w jakiekolwiek miejsce na przeciwnej ścianie. Mimo tego, że z własnej woli przerwał tę pieszczotę, miał ochotę na znacznie więcej.

  
    – Zrób to jeszcze raz – usłyszał lekko zachrypnięty głos Toma tuż za swoim uchem. Bez zbędnego wahania znów przycisnął jego wargi do swoich, tym razem nieco odważniej rozchylając je językiem. Blondyn natomiast wplótł jedną rękę w jego ciemne, gęste włosy i przysunął do siebie jeszcze bliżej niż było to możliwe. Rozchylił ulegle wargi, pozwalając mu na kontynuowanie tego, czego wcale nie powinni byli robić. W zupełności nie potrafił oprzeć się temu, co było jednocześnie kompletnie niepoprawne i niesamowicie przyjemne. Westchnął nieznacznie i sam wysunął swój język, by pogłębić tę wyjątkową pieszczotę. Pocałunek z każdą sekundą stawał się coraz bardziej głębszy i namiętny. Ich języki ocierały się o siebie co chwilę, a wargi muskały delikatnie, smakując się nawzajem. Smak dobrej whisky powoli mieszał się z metalicznym posmakiem krwi. Serge przez cały czas przyciskał go miarowo do siebie, nie przestając całować ani na moment. Umiejętnie zmieniał tempo, by móc delikatnie i wolno obrysowywać językiem kontur jego warg by za chwilę znacznie przyspieszyć i muskać jego podniebienie, co jakiś czas spotykając się oczywiście z jego językiem. Odsunęli się od siebie na moment by głęboko odetchnąć, ponieważ pocałunek był na tyle namiętny, że nie starczało im na niego tchu. Patrzyli sobie nieprzytomnie w oczy przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym wreszcie Tom stanowczo wstał i spojrzał na bruneta z góry. Nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć ani słowa i jedynie pocierał opuszkami swój policzek, rozcierając tym samym lepką krew, która się na nim znajdowała. Nie mógł powstrzymywać się przed ciągłym oblizywaniem warg. Tak bardzo chciałby to jeszcze kontynuować, jednak świadomość niepoprawności tego wszystkiego nie dawała mu za wygraną. Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze nosem i przyklęknął przy nim jeszcze na chwilę.

  
    – To się więcej nie powtórzy, prawda Sergey? – czule wypowiedział jego imię, w tym samym czasie zakładając mu niesforny kosmyk włosów za ucho. Jego ton wyrażał zdecydowaną nadzieję na to, że taka okazja jeszcze musi się kiedyś nadarzyć. Niezależnie od tego czy będą trzeźwi, czy też nie.

  
    – Nigdy – odpowiedział mu brunet, spoglądając przy tym w jego jasne, niebieskie oczy. Oboje wiedzieli, że mimo swojego stanu zapamiętają to na długo i uparcie będą szukać okazji by zrobić to ponownie. Byli młodzi i nic nie mogło ich powstrzymać przed niekontrolowanym szaleństwem i przyjemnościom jakie oferowało im życie.

  
    – Wstawaj – oznajmił Tom, wyciągając rękę w jego stronę i tym razem skutecznie podnosząc do pionu. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie nieznacznie i trzymając się za ramiona dzielnie wyszli z ciemnego gabinetu.

 

  
     Brytyjska wiosna zawsze zaczynała się bardzo późno. Pierwsze jej oznaki pojawiały się dopiero wtedy, gdy śniegowo-lodowa pokrywa całkowicie stopniała. Nieśmiałe słońce powoli przebijało się zza ciężkich chmur i rzucało jaskrawe światło na zieleń, która leniwie budziła się do życia. Zmarznięta gleba stawała się coraz bardziej zielona z każdym kolejnym dniem. Malutkie pączki kwiatów jednak nigdzie się nie spieszyły i pojawiały się zawsze jako ostatnie, by dopełnić kwitnący wiosenny krajobraz. Przyjemny lekki wiatr rozwiewał ostatnie zimowe oznaki, zachęcając do wyjścia na zewnątrz. Podczas wiosennego procesu budzenia się do życia można było spodziewać się deszczu, który padał przez chwilę niemalże każdego dnia. Wypłukiwał z ulic ostatnie śnieżne wydmy i sprawiał, że rośliny szybciej zakwitały. Szczególnie przyjemny był poranny deszcz, który niósł ze sobą lekki chłód i nawilżał powietrze. Dla Brytyjczyków wiosna była szczególną porą roku nie tylko ze względu na wyjątkową pogodę oraz planowanie porządków. Był to także czas, którym fani muzyki stali w długich kolejkach by nabyć bilety na koncert swojego ulubionego zespołu. Wraz z końcem zimy większość zespołów zaczynała lub kontynuowała swoje trasy koncertowe. Zniecierpliwieni i gorliwi fani zawsze byli gotowi na poświęcenia związane ze swoim udziałem w precyzyjnie przygotowywanym przez danych muzyków show. Wraz z nadejściem wiosny pod każdym większym klubem, stadionem lub halą koncertową ustawiały się długie kolejki wielbicieli dobrej muzyki.

  
    Przebywanie w zatłoczonej hali koncertowej dla niektórych było niezapomnianym przeżyciem. Na udany koncert składało się kilka czynników. Przede wszystkim był to zespół, którego występ warto było zobaczyć (szczególnym przypadkiem był koncert ulubionego zespołu). Radość z wydarzenia była jeszcze większa gdy miało się obok siebie udane towarzystwo, z którym można było podzielić się zamiłowaniem do muzyków. Nie było nic przyjemniejszego niż wspólne śpiewanie znanych na pamięć tekstów czy porozumiewawcze spojrzenia wymienianie przy ulubionych piosenkach. Przed każdym koncertem wśród publiczności królowała adrenalina, która towarzyszyła świadomości ujrzenia i usłyszenia przedstawienia jakiegoś zespołu. To uczucie towarzyszyło nie tylko ludziom zgromadzonym w tłumie ale także muzykom, którzy mieli za chwilę wyjść na scenę.

  
    - Słyszysz ich? Dawno tak nie krzyczeli – nawet w przestronnej garderobie słychać było to, co działo się wśród oczekującej publiczności. W pomieszczeniu panował tradycyjny chaos związany z wyjściem zespołu na scenę. Niemalże każdemu występowi towarzyszył szczególny rodzaj napięcia i tremy. Mimo, że mieli za sobą bardzo dużo koncertów to za każdym kolejnym razem nie mogli pozbyć się emocji związanych z graniem dla tak dużej ilości osób.

    – Wchodzicie za pięć minut – w drzwiach pomieszczenia na chwilę pojawiła się głowa niskiego mężczyzny ubranego w ciemny garnitur, którego twarz wyrażała wyjątkowe zniecierpliwienie.

    – Perkusja i gitary – menedżer wskazał dłonią na trzech mężczyzn, którzy właśnie kończyli dopijać swoje piwa i skinął na nich głową.

    – Wy już idziecie. Powodzenia – dodał po chwili, wyprowadzając całą trójkę za drzwi i zamykając je za nimi. W garderobie znajdowali się już tylko Tom i Serge, który właśnie przyglądał się w skupieniu odbiciu swojego towarzysza w lustrze.

  
    – Pamiętasz jak nie chciałeś w to wszystko uwierzyć? – brunet westchnął głęboko, kładąc przyjacielowi dłonie na ramionach i uśmiechając się tryumfująco. Miał na myśli ich nieskończone rozmowy z przeszłości o sławie, a koncertowa rzeczywistość była jedynie marzeniem. 

  
    – Zamknij się – odpowiedział mu wokalista, wypijając do końca swoje piwo.

    – Tobie nie uwierzyłbym nawet gdybyś powiedział mi, że przestajesz słodzić herbatę – zaśmiał się, odwracając się w stronę przyjaciela i pukając go w czoło.

  
    – No ale przecież… - zaczął Serge, jednak na dokończenie nie pozwolił mu menedżer, którego głowa ponownie pojawiła się w drzwiach.

  
   – Umiecie liczyć do pięciu?! Jesteście spóźnieni, a ja płacę za każdą sekundę waszego lenistwa grube pieniądze! Ruszajcie się, no już! – na jego twarzy widać było lekkie podenerwowanie zmieszane z nutką ekscytacji. Był tak zdenerwowany, że niemalże wypchnął swoich podopiecznych z garderoby.

  
    – Dajcie czadu! – krzyknął za nimi, jednak zagłuszyły go piski tłumu, który właśnie ujrzał muzyków wchodzących na scenę.

  
    -Byliście genialni! Niech was cholera jasna – podekscytowany menedżer biegał wokół schodzącego właśnie ze sceny zespołu.

  
    – Słuchajcie, to był genialny koncert. Poszło nam więcej biletów niż się spodziewaliśmy. A widzieliście te dziewczyny w pierwszych rzędach? Mało brakowało a wskoczyłyby wam na scenę! – niemalże każdy występ kończył się tak samo.

  
    – Stary, ogarnij się! Przecież i tak cię nikt nie słucha – odpowiedział mu cierpliwie Serge, poklepując go po plecach i uśmiechając się delikatnie. Cała piątka była wyraźnie zmęczona i niechętna na wysłuchiwanie entuzjastycznych komentarzy swojego menedżera. Pospiesznie szli wąskim korytarzem oświetlonym silnymi halogenowymi lampami.

  
    – Wychodzicie do fanów? – zapytał jeszcze mężczyzna w garniturze. W odpowiedzi dostał piorunujące spojrzenie każdego z członków zespołu.

  
   –Co za niewdzięczna praca! Szkoda, że nie widzicie twarzy tych ludzi, kiedy mówię im, że jesteście tak pijani, że nie możecie się do nich ruszyć – menedżer przystanął w miejscu i obrócił się w kierunku korytarza, który prowadził do tylnego wyjścia z hali. Przez cały czas uśmiechał się szeroko.

  
    – Co im mówisz? – odwrócił się za nim Tom, który był przyzwyczajony do ich zabawnego, niskiego opiekuna.

  
    – Nieważne. Whisky już powinna być wystarczająco chłodna – dodał, machając im na pożegnanie i znikając w plątaninie jasno oświetlonych korytarzy. Zespół został sam, stojąc lekko oniemiały na środku korytarza.

  
    – No co tak stoicie? Idziemy się bawić, moi drodzy panowie – oznajmił Chris wesołym tonem, obejmując dwóch stojących obok niego towarzyszy ramionami.

  
    – No? – obrócił się po kilku krokach, spoglądając na Toma i Serga, którzy nadal stali w tym samym miejscu.

  
    – Zaraz – odparł krótko brunet, kiwając na nich dłonią by mogli spokojnie kierować się dalej. Dopiero gdy zniknęli za najbliższym zakrętem na korytarzu zrobiło się bardzo cicho. Nadal jednak było słychać szmer rozentuzjazmowanych fanów, którzy nadal pozostali przed sceną. Korytarze backstage’u były kompletnie puste, a szanse na to, że ktoś się w nich pojawi była bardzo niewielka.

  
    – Zawsze chciałem to zrobić – oznajmił cicho Serge, uśmiechając się przy tym podejrzanie. Korytarz aż roił się od znaków ostrzegających przed zakazem palenia. Wyjął z kieszeni spodni pomiętą paczuszkę z papierosami i otworzył delikatnie.

  
    – Ostatni – spoglądał w jej środek z lekkim niedowierzaniem. Wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami i wsunął sobie papierosa pomiędzy wargi. Pozostało mu jedynie lekko zbliżyć się w stronę małego płomyczka, który już wesoło migotał ze srebrnej zapalniczki Toma. Wypuścił z płuc chmurkę dymu, która w świetle jarzeniówek wydawała się niemalże niewidoczna.

  
    – Chodź – powiedział, ciągnąc towarzysza w najbliższy korytarz, który okazał się mniej oświetlony sztucznym światłem.

    – Pal – brunet podał mu papierosa do ręki, niemalże podskakując w miejscu. Koncertowe zmęczenie zawsze wprawiało go w taki nastrój; miał ochotę robić wszystko naraz. Dlatego też wpadł na pomysł wypalenia ostatniego papierosa w miejscu, które było do tego najmniej odpowiednie.

  
    – Przestań się wydurniać – skomentował go krótko Tom, spoglądając na niego beznamiętnie i unosząc lekko jedną brew do góry. Przekazał mu znów papierosa i przyglądał mu się w skupieniu. Zawsze taki był. Zawsze zadowolony i naładowany pozytywną energią. Nawet wtedy, kiedy normalny człowiek nie miałby już na nic więcej siły.

  
    – Do… - chciał mu oznajmić, że może dopalić kończącego się już papierosa, jednak sam nie mógł nawet dokończyć słowa. Momentalnie poczuł za plecami chłód ściany, do której właśnie przyparł go brunet. Nawet nie zdążył zareagować, gdy wargi Serge’a znalazły się tuż przy jego własnych. Rozchylił je zupełnie odruchowo i tym samym zmuszony był wciągnąć dym, który wdmuchiwał mu w usta. Wypuścił spokojnie obłoczek, spoglądając na niego wymownie. Był przyzwyczajony do jego różnych pomysłów, ale nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do tego, że cały czas go zaskakiwał.

  
    – I? – zapytał wreszcie.

  
    – A co chciałeś powiedzieć? Żebym dokończył? To kończę. To co zacząłeś na scenie – odpowiedział Serge, rzucając niedopałek za siebie.

  
    – Masz na myśli… - zaczął Tom, usiłując się odsunąć. Oczywiście, że miał na myśli ten drobny pocałunek w policzek, który wymienili między jednym z utworów. Zdarzało im się to całkiem często, ale nigdy tego nie kontynuowali w taki sposób.

  
    – Tak – dodał po chwili Serge, przyciskając go do ściany. Stykali się ciałami, czując jak robi się coraz goręcej. Brunet schylił się odrobinę by móc musnąć wargi przyjaciela. Przytrzymał go za rękę, splatając razem ich palce. Cisza na korytarzu stawała się powoli nie do zniesienia, a oni mogli usłyszeć swoje własne przyspieszone oddechy i niemiarowe bicia serca. Jego wargi delikatnie przemieszczały się w stronę szyi blondyna. Przez cały czas obsypywał go drobnymi, niemalże niewyczuwalnymi pocałunkami. Znów znalazł się przy jego policzku, gdzie ucałował go nieco dłużej.

  
    – Serge… Przestań – wyszeptał cicho, aczkolwiek stanowczo Tom, nie mając jednak odwagi by się pod nim poruszyć.

  
   – Cii… - wymruczał, wpychając mu kolano między lekko rozsunięte nogi i dociskając mocniej do chłodnej ściany. Jego usta powędrowały teraz w stronę ucha blondyna. Przejechał po nim lekko językiem, przygryzając mocniej płatek i jednocześnie poruszając gwałtownie kolanem. Czuł jak pod Tomem powoli uginają się nogi.

    – Powiedziałem żebyś przestał! – nagle odsunął się od niego, odpychając mocno od siebie.

  
    – Co jest z tobą nie tak?!– niemalże wykrzyczał, nie mogąc zapanować nad nadmiarem emocji. Echo jego głosu poniosło się prawie po całym korytarzu.

  
    – Niech cię szlag Serge – powiedział, odwracając się od niego i robiąc kilka kroków w przód.

  
    – Niech cię kurwa szlag – dodał bardziej do siebie niż do niego i zostawił go samego na środku korytarza. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że czeka ich kolejny wieczór, podczas którego będą udawać, że nic się nie stało i nie ma między nimi żadnej dwuznaczności. Obaj doskonale znali to uczucie kiedy ilość słów, które mieli sobie do powiedzenia była zupełnie nieproporcjonalna do ich odwagi. Tak samo dobrze znali te niezręczne momenty, kiedy nie byli w stanie o czymś rozmawiać. Znali się przecież już od tylu lat i nie było tematu, który byłby dla nich niemożliwy do przedyskutowania. A jednak ta kwestia była jedyną, której nigdy oficjalnie między sobą nie poruszyli. Trudno było określić moment, w którym silne uczucie przyjaźni przestało mieć jakiekolwiek granice. Być może to trwało od kilku miesięcy, a może od kilku lat? Być może nawet od zawsze by z każdym kolejnym dniem, miesiącem i rokiem to szczególne uczucie jakim się darzyli mogło stawać się coraz głębsze i silniejsze. Pełnili wobec siebie poszczególne role, nie potrzebując do tego nikogo innego. Pilnowali się i kontrolowali niczym ojciec syna, troszczyli o siebie jak bracia, wspierali jak przyjaciele. Od jakiegoś czasu jednak zachowywali się wobec siebie bardzo dwuznacznie, dając sobie do zrozumienia, że między uczuciami jakie między nimi istniały zagościło także skrywane pożądanie. Ta skomplikowana relacja nie mogła zostać określona jakimkolwiek znanym epitetem.

 

  
     Pogoda w Wielkiej Brytanii miała częstą tendencję do gwałtownych zmian i zaskakiwania mieszkańców Wysp. Bywały takie momenty, że trudno było jednoznacznie stwierdzić jaka panowała pora roku, a zwłaszcza kiedy jedna ustępowała drugiej. Zdarzały się wypadki, że tuż przed końcem jesieni pogoda była wręcz wiosenna i zaskakiwała łagodnością temperatur i delikatnością wiatru, który smagał barwnymi liśćmi. Czasami można było zauważyć, że w środku zimy śnieg nagle topniał by na parę dni ustąpić nieśmiałemu słońcu, które ogrzewało zmęczoną chłodem brytyjską przyrodę. Zamęt, który wprowadzały gwałtowne zmiany pogody odczuwała nie tylko natura, ale także Brytyjczycy, którzy mimo przyzwyczajenia do tego chaosu, czasami ciężko znosili kapryśną aurę. Trudno było przystosować się do klimatu, który ciągle płatał takie figle. Jednak kiedy już komuś udało uzbroić się w cierpliwość wobec nieżyczliwej pogody, można było nauczyć się wykorzystywać jej zmienność. Zawsze znalazł się śmiałek, który w środku astronomicznej zimy wychodził do swojego ogródka by poleżakować na słońcu przez kilka godzin. Często można było spotkać na początku ciepłego lata pary, które spoglądały wyczekująco w zachmurzone niebo z nadzieją na deszcz, który stworzyłby romantyczną aurę. Nierzadkim widokiem byli ubrani w skąpe sportowe stroje Brytyjczycy, którzy jesiennymi porankami wychodzili na ulice by przez chwilę pobiegać. Dla kogoś, kto przebywał w tym kraju tymczasowo największym zaskoczeniem mogli być spacerowicze ubrani w grube futra i kożuchy w okresie późnej wiosny. Jednak nic i nikt nie mógł wpłynąć na zadziwiające angielskie anomalia pogodowe.

  
    - O nie, moja droga. To o czym mówisz na pewno nigdy się nie zdarzy. To mogę ci zagwarantować nawet w tym momencie! – w oświetlonym subtelnym światłem lamp pokoju znajdowały się trzy osoby, które od dłuższego czasu przekomarzały się w znany sobie charakterystyczny sposób. Był późny wiosenny wieczór, a za oknami od kilku godzin padał lekki deszcz.

  
    – Dlaczego? Wyjaśnij mi to chociaż – zapytała drobna kobieta, która właśnie podniosła się z miękkiego dywanu, na którym siedziała cała trójka. Kiedy wstawała jej długie, gęste blond włosy zalśniły, mieniąc się blaskiem światła. Patrzyła z góry na dwóch mężczyzn z lekko uniesioną brwią ku górze i skrzyżowanymi na piersi ramionami. Wyglądała niczym rozkapryszona mała dziewczynka, która nie mogła postawić na swoim. Kilka niesfornych kosmyków opadło jej na czoło dodając przy tym uroczej niewinności. Na jej twarzy nieprzerwanie gościł promienny uśmiech, którym obdarowywała co chwilę swoich dwóch towarzyszy.

  
   – Jesteś za mała – zaśmiał się brunet, również wstając z podłogi i podchodząc w stronę kobiety. Był od niej znacząco wyższy i dlatego za każdym razem musiała zadzierać głowę do góry by móc mu chociaż spojrzeć w oczy.

  
    - Poza tym wyjazd w trasę nie jest tak prosty i przyjemny ja ci się wydaje. To naprawdę ciężka praca – dodał Tom, który wolał nie ruszać się z miejsca, przypatrując się im z dołu.

  
    – Ponadto chcę dodać, że masz na to za słabą głowę – oświadczył Serge, mierzwiąc jej słoneczno-blond włosy, obejmując ramieniem i przyciskając do siebie delikatnie. Na te słowa cała trójka roześmiała się głośno.

  
   – Jesteście okropni. Okropni! – oświadczyła Amy, odsuwając się od mężczyzny i wytykając ich obu szczupłym palcem, nadal nie przestając się uśmiechać. Otuliła się szarym swetrem, który miała na sobie i objęła ramionami wydając się przez to jeszcze drobniejsza i krucha. Przez cały czas biło od niej wyjątkowe ciepło i optymizm. Nie było osoby, która nie potrafiłaby jej nie polubić, nawet mimo krótkiej znajomości. Zawsze uprzejma i życzliwa, uśmiechnięta i pełna energii. Kolor jej gęstych włosów idealnie odzwierciedlał jej charakter. Była pomiędzy nimi małym słońcem, które wprowadzało dobry nastrój i atmosferę. W sytuacjach takich jak dzisiejsza, kiedy siedzieli we trójkę w domu bruneta, nigdy nie narzucała się ze swoimi uczuciami. Nigdy nie dała żadnemu z nich powodu by mogli wobec niej czuć jakiś dystans. Mimo tego, że była obecna w ich życiu od wielu lat, nigdy nie wtrącała się w to co, mężczyźni chcieli zrobić sami. Nigdy nie protestowała przeciwko ich pomysłom, wyjazdom, długim nieobecnościom. Była niesamowicie cierpliwa i wyrozumiała, a przy tym wszystkim wydawała się być najszczęśliwszą kobietą na świecie. To pewnie dlatego Serge tyle w niej widział i darzył ją szczególnym uczuciem już od dłuższego czasu. Nie byli oficjalnie razem, nigdy nawet nie mówili o sobie jako o parze. Nie do końca jasne były też ich wzajemne uczucia.

  
    – Zrobię herbatę, co? – zaproponowała wreszcie, spoglądając na nich swoimi dużymi jasnymi oczyma, okolonymi firanką ciemnych rzęs. Nawet nie zaczekała na odpowiedź i udała się w stronę kuchni, pozostawiając po sobie tylko zapach swoich słodkich perfum. Jej krok był tak lekki, że nawet nie było słychać trzeszczenia drewnianych paneli pod jej ciężarem. Muzycy zostali w salonie sami, siedząc przez chwilę w milczeniu.

  
    - Zapalmy – oświadczył wreszcie brunet, otwierając przeszklone drzwi, które prowadziły z salonu wprost do przestronnego ogrodu. Stanęli na progu, stykając się ramionami i usiłując wzajemnie odpalić sobie papierosy, walcząc z lekkim wiatrem i deszczem, który nie przestawał padać nawet na chwilę.  
    – Niesamowita kobieta – oznajmił Serge, przestępując z nogi na nogę w miejscu. Żywił wobec niej wyjątkowo pozytywne emocje. Ta drobna istota znaczyła dla niego bardzo dużo. Nie był w stanie określić słowami jak bardzo był jej wdzięczny za wszystko co robiła i uczucia jakimi go obdarzyła. Jednak mimo ich bliskiej relacji zdarzały się takie chwile, w których żałował, że pozwolił jej na tak wiele. Nigdy nie był do końca pewien kogo bardziej oszukiwał będąc z Amy tak blisko.

  
    – Ta – z rozmyślań wyrwał go Tom, którego znikomy entuzjazm był wyjątkowo podejrzany. Przez cały wieczór blondyn nie odzywał się zbyt wiele, mimo tego, że to on zazwyczaj był duszą towarzystwa i mówił najwięcej. Można było wyczuć z jego strony niepokojący dystans i napięcie. Często miewał mieszane uczucia, gdy musiał spędzać czas w takim składzie jak dziś. Nigdy nie mógł przyznać się przed samym sobą, że każde takie spotkanie było dla niego emocjonalnie męczące. Zdawać by się mogło, że słowo „zazdrość” nie było mu wcale obce, jednak oficjalnie nie figurowało w jego słowniku. Brunet spojrzał na niego przelotnie, skupiając się na swoim palącym się powoli papierosie. Cisza, która między nimi zapanowała była przerywana przez dźwięk padającego deszczu, który uderzał o różne powierzchnie wokół ogrodu i wiatru, który delikatnie smagał liśćmi drzew.

  
    – Stary, co się dzieje? – Serge przerwał wreszcie krępujące milczenie i stanął przed nim, nie zważając na to, że właśnie pozwala na to, żeby deszczowe krople spadały na niego obficie. Przypatrywał się Tomowi w skupieniu, nadal trzymając między palcami zgaszonego przez deszcz papierosa i kompletnie za nic mając to, że sam staje się coraz bardziej mokry.

  
    – Odpowiedz mi – dodał zdecydowanie bardziej stanowczym tonem, nie widząc ze strony przyjaciela żadnej reakcji na poprzednie pytanie. Wyraźnie chciał go do czegoś sprowokować.

  
    – Nic – odpowiedział, rzucając wypalonego papierosa przed siebie i wbijając dłonie w kieszenie ciemnych spodni.

  
    – Zupełnie nic – powiedział, usiłując spojrzeć na niego beznamiętnie. Postawił przed sobą trudne zadanie, ponieważ trudno było patrzeć na niego, gdy po twarzy spływały mu kropelki deszczu, a koszula, którą miał na sobie powoli zaczynała nasiąkać wodą i przylegać do ciała.

  
    – Powiedz… - zaczął Serge, robiąc krok w jego stronę. Jednak w tym samym momencie szklane drzwi rozsunęły się szeroko i pojawiła się w nich Amy, która bynajmniej nie wyglądała na zadowoloną. Na jej twarzy jednocześnie mieszało się zaskoczenie ze zdenerwowaniem.

  
     – Oszalałeś?! – skarciła go donośnym głosem, wychodząc z mieszkania i własnoręcznie wpychając bruneta do środka.

  
    – Stój tutaj i nigdzie się nie ruszaj – rozkazała, zamykając drzwi zaraz po tym jak Tom również znalazł się ponownie w salonie. Oparła ręce na biodrach i westchnęła głęboko. Z nieukrywanym grymasem na twarzy blondynka pokręciła z lekkim niedowierzaniem głową i spojrzała na Toma błagalnie.

  
    – Powiedz mu coś – oświadczyła bezradnym tonem i szybkim krokiem wbiegła po schodach na górę, znikając za zakrętem. Znów zostali sami, a atmosfera stała się wyjątkowo napięta. Serge przeczesał dłońmi wilgotne włosy, a na jego palce momentalnie stały się całkiem mokre.

  
    – Zwariowałeś – powiedział cicho Tom, obchodząc go dookoła i patrząc na jego mokrą postać z lekką pogardą. Chciał kierować się w stronę kuchni ale powstrzymał go mocny uścisk w okolicy nadgarstka.

  
    – Ja zwariowałem? Spójrz raczej na to, co ty… - nie dokończył, ponieważ na schodach znów pojawiła się drobna kobieta i w momencie znalazła się obok niego. Zarzuciła mu niedbale ręcznik na głowę i stanęła kilka centymetrów dalej, patrząc na nich obu niczym na dwójkę przedszkolaków, które właśnie zrobiły coś niedobrego.

  
    – Nie można was nawet na chwilę zostawić samych. Jak dzieci – powiedziała, nie mogąc powstrzymać się przed uniesieniem jednego kącika warg ku górze. Widać było, że była tym wszystkim jednocześnie zażenowana i rozbawiona. Pokręciła głową, po czym zebrała włosy w kucyk i przerzuciła sobie przez ramię.

  
    – Jest już późno, a jutro czeka mnie dość pracowity dzień. Musicie mi wybaczyć – podeszła w stronę Serge’a ocierając go gdzieniegdzie puchatym ręcznikiem.

  
    – Zakładam, że pewnie wypijecie jeszcze niejedną whisky – zaśmiała się i wzięła wilgotny materiał do rąk , spoglądając na nich podejrzliwie, mrużąc powieki i ściągając nieznacznie brwi.

  
    – I zdejmij tę mokrą koszulę – upomniała bruneta, a w jej głosie słychać było niemalże matczyną troskę.

  
    – Przyjdź później, dobrze? – dodała nieco ciszej, zwracając się tylko do bruneta i stając na palcach, by móc ująć jego twarz delikatnie w obie dłonie i musnąć usta delikatnym pocałunkiem. Zanim odeszła rzuciła im jeszcze jedno pobłażliwe spojrzenie, zostawiając ich samych po raz kolejny tego wieczoru. Tom obserwował to całe zdarzenie bardzo dokładnie i przez cały czas starał się udawać kompletnie obojętnego wobec tego wszystkiego. Jednak kiedy usłyszał lekkie trzaśnięcie drzwi na piętrze poczuł się trochę bardziej pewien siebie.

  
    – Słodkie – skomentował cicho, nawet nie siląc się na to by powstrzymać ironiczny ton. Wyraźnie było widać, że mają sobie naprawdę dużo do powiedzenia, jednak sytuacja nie pozwalała im na wyczerpujące wyjaśnienia. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że mimo to doskonale rozumieli się bez słów. Patrzyli sobie przez dłuższą chwilę prosto w oczy, po czym wreszcie Tom pokręcił lekko głową i westchnął ciężko. Chciał odejść w stronę kuchni, bo herbata, którą przygotowała Amy pewnie zdążyła już zrobić się chłodna. Kilka sekund po tym jak odwrócił się do Serge’a tyłem poczuł jego dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i nawet nie musiał odwracać się w jego stronę, ponieważ brunet stanął przed nim, ujmując jego twarz w obie dłonie i pochylając się nad nim nieznacznie, powodując, że ich usta spotkały się w krótkim pocałunku. Mimo tego, że wszystko działo się bardzo szybko, blondyn idealnie wykorzystał sytuację i przycisnął go do siebie mocniej. Nie odsuwali się od siebie ani na milimetr, trwając tak przez dłuższą chwilę.

  
    - Obiecałeś, że to się nigdy więcej nie powtórzy – oświadczył niemalże szeptem Serge, przypominając sobie ich poprzedni pocałunek. Przez cały ten czas patrzył w jasne oczy przyjaciela kompletnie nie mogąc oderwać od nich wzroku. Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi na swój zarzut, lecz po krótkiej chwili znów poczuł jak ich usta się ze sobą spotykają. Żeby ich dosięgnąć Tom musiał unieść się nieznacznie na palcach. Przymknął powieki, kiedy pozwolił brunetowi rozchylić swoje wargi językiem, samemu nie pozostając obojętnym wobec jego delikatniej pieszczoty. Z każdą chwilą pocałunek stawał się coraz głębszy i namiętniejszy, a oni wciąż stali na środku salonu, nie przejmując się tym, że w każdej chwili może pojawić się w nim drobna blondynka. Odsunęli się od siebie wreszcie by złapać oddech, a między ich wilgotnymi ustami przez chwilę zalśniła cienka nitka śliny. Spojrzeli na siebie nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, czując jak ich pożądanie między nimi narasta z każdą chwilą.

  
    – Chodź – szepnął Serge, chwytając go za rękę i ciągnąc w stronę sypialni, która znajdowała się na tym samym piętrze. Wepchnął go do środka, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi i nawet nie siląc się na to żeby zaświecić światło. Niemalże od razu wpadli sobie w ramiona, kontynuując przerwany pocałunek. Tom co chwilę przyciskał bruneta do siebie za szyję w obawie, że to wszystko może za chwilę się skończyć. Jego dłonie zupełnie odruchowo zaczęły schodzić w dół, chwytając za brzeg nadal wilgotnej koszulki, którą miał na sobie. Blondyn nie wahając się ani przez moment pociągnął ją w górę, zmuszając ich obu do kolejnego przerwania pocałunku. Rzucił ją na podłogę i zanim znów ich usta się spotkały, oznajmił szeptem:

  
    - Nie powinniśmy – mimo ciemności, która panowała w sypialni, Tom mógł dostrzec w oczach przyjaciela nieznaczny błysk.

    – Nie… - zgodził się z nim, przesuwając delikatnie wierzchem dłoni po jego policzku. Świadomość tego, że robią coś do czego nigdy nie powinni byli dopuścić sprawiała, że atmosfera między nimi gęstniała z sekundy na sekundę. Robienie czegoś co było zabronione czy zakazane nie było im obce, jednak jeszcze nigdy to nie było aż tak przyjemne. Tym razem Serge ponowił pocałunek, całując jego usta z jeszcze większą pasją i zawziętością niż poprzednio. Co chwilę zamiennie zagryzał i ssał delikatnie jego dolną wargę, by za moment kompletnie zmienić tempo pocałunku i sprawić, że stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny. Zagryzł mu wargę nieco mocniej niż powinien, czując na języku metaliczny smak krwi. Nawet kiedy usłyszał stłumiony jęk przyjaciela nie potrafił się od niego oderwać nawet na milimetr. Obrysowywał końcem języka kontur jego nieznacznie napuchniętych od tej pieszczoty warg, zlizując przy tym kilka kropelek krwi. Z każdą kolejną chwilą miał wrażenie, że jego pożądanie wobec blondyna staje się coraz silniejsze. Chciał go coraz więcej, coraz bardziej. Odsunął się od niego na moment, usiłując przyjrzeć mu się na tyle dokładnie na ile pozwalało mu to blade światło wpadające przez okna sypialni. Zauważył, że Tom wcale na niego nie patrzy i przyciska dwa palce do swoich ust.

  
    - Kurwa – zaklął cicho i zadarł głowę do góry i by spojrzeć na niego z wyrzutem, nie przestając trzymać palców przy przegryzionej wardze. Zaraz po tym poczuł jak Serge ujmuje jego dłoń w obie ręce i odciąga od ust.

  
    – Należało ci się – szepnął mu wprost do ucha, nie mogąc się powstrzymać przed tym by nie liznąć delikatnie jego płatka. Blondyn nie był tym do końca zachwycony, jednak jeśli to miała być kara za jego nieukrywaną zazdrość to mógłby pozwolić karać się tak bez przerwy. Przegryziona warga dawała o sobie znać, jednak nie był w stanie się na niej skupić, gdy poczuł jak jego dłonie zaczynają powoli rozpinać mu guziki białej koszuli. Stał w bezruchu pozwalając mu dokończyć, a gdy jego chłodne i nadal wilgotne palce zetknęły się z jego rozgrzaną skórą, aż zadrżał nieznacznie. Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze nosem i chwycił go mocno za oba nadgarstki, przyciągając do siebie mocno i całując niedbale. Puścił go by tym razem móc wsunąć dłonie w jego gęste, ciemne włosy. Obaj nagle zaczęli kierować się na wyczucie w stronę łóżka, które nagle wydawało się być odległe o setki kilometrów. Co chwilę potykali się o własne nogi i jednocześnie przytrzymując się wzajemnie przed upadkiem. W międzyczasie Serge zdążył zsunąć z ramion Toma koszulę, która opadła z cichym szelestem na podłogę. Byli tak zatraceni w tym pocałunku, że kompletnie nie wyczuli momentu, w którym nagle pod ich nogami znalazło się łóżko. Blondyn zachwiał się nieznacznie i po chwili opadł na chłodną pościel. Liczył na to, że Serge zaraz znajdzie się obok niego, jednak nic takiego się nie stało. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i dopiero teraz zarejestrował fakt, że brunet klęczy między jego rozchylonymi nogami. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale głos nagle odmówił mu posłuszeństwa.

  
****************************************************************************

  
    Przez przysłonięte jasnymi zasłonami okna zaczęły powoli wpadać nieśmiałe, słoneczne promienie. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że słońce było już dosyć wysoko, a rześki poranek zaczął się całkiem niedawno. Jaskrawe światło wpadające przez fragmenty odsłoniętych szyb ukazywało, jaki nieład powstał w pokoju w ciągu minionej nocy. Na podłodze porozrzucane były wszystkie możliwe części męskiej garderoby, a łóżko, na którym spały dwie osoby wyglądało jakby niedawno przeszedł przez nie huragan. Jedna z dwóch białych poduszek znajdowała się w przeciwległym końcu pokoju, a następna z niewiadomych powodów leżała pod łóżkiem. Jedynie puszysta kołdra pozostała na swoim miejscu, jednakże nie spełniając swojego zadania i okrywając tylko jedną osobę. Słońce było na tyle silne by obudzić Toma, który rozchylił niechętnie powieki, usiłując rozejrzeć się po pokoju. Światło, które odbijało się od białego materiału wcale mu w tym nie pomagało. Był wściekły z powodu, że cokolwiek ośmieliło się go obudzić po tak męczącej nocy. Obrócił się na bok, mrucząc coś niezadowolony pod nosem. Miał zamiar zasnąć chociaż jeszcze na chwilę, jednak widok jaki właśnie miał przed oczyma sprawił, że kompletnie o tym zapomniał, a całe oburzenie nagle gdzieś zniknęło. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie upewniając się, że to co widzi jest prawdziwe. Miał przed sobą Serge’a, który spał spokojnie odwrócony w jego stronę. Ciemne włosy doskonale kontrastowały z bielą poduszki i rozrzucone były w kompletnym nieładzie, opadając miękko na jego czoło i policzki, delikatnie okalając smukłą szyję. Oddychał wolno przez lekko rozchylone wargi, wokół których rysowała się czerwona obwódka. Palce jednej dłoni miał zaciśnięte na brzegu kołdry, która w ogóle go nie okrywała, eksponując idealnie wyrzeźbione ciało. Blondyn zagryzł mocno wargi, czując jak robi mu się niesamowicie gorąco. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić lepszego widoku z samego rana niż ten, który właśnie miał przed sobą. Mógłby patrzeć na niego przez całą wieczność i sprawiałoby mu to niesamowitą przyjemność. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę dłoni bruneta, która znajdowała się bardzo blisko. Delikatnie splótł palce ich rąk, przymykając powieki i rozkoszując się tą szczególną chwilą. Przez cały czas miał w pamięci i przed oczyma sceny z minionej nocy. Na myśl o nich robiło mu się nie tylko gorąco, ale także wypełniało go nieznane dotąd poczucie bezpieczeństwa i spełnienia. Uniósł lekko kąciki warg w górę w lekkim uśmiechu i spojrzał na towarzysza ponownie. Spał tak samo spokojnie jak przed chwilą, zanim chwycił go za rękę. Słońce zaświeciło mocniej niż poprzednio, nieustępliwie zmuszając Toma do wyjścia z ciepłego łóżka. Wysunął się dyskretnie spod kołdry, starając się żeby przypadkiem nie obudzić śpiącego przyjaciela. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka, przeczesując dłonią włosy i wzdychając ciężko. Rozejrzał się bezradnie po pokoju, usiłując ogarnąć wzrokiem nieporządek jaki w nim panował. Nie przypuszczał, że zrobili wczoraj aż tak duży bałagan. Zawiesił na chwilę wzrok na butelce whisky, której oczywiście w ogóle nie otworzyli. Przewrócił oczami, uśmiechając się do siebie po raz kolejny. Wstał, przeciągając się niczym kot, a następnie pochylił się nad łóżkiem, przykrywając bruneta i odgarniając mu czule niesforny kosmyk włosów zasłaniający jego policzek. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed tym, by nie pogłaskać go po nim delikatnie samymi opuszkami palców. Przyglądał mu się jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym wreszcie zaczął zbierać swoje ubrania z podłogi. Włożył je na siebie pospiesznie, kompletnie nie dbając o to jak wygląda. W pokoju nie było zegara, więc miał nadzieję, że jest jeszcze na tyle wcześnie, że Amy znajdowała się jeszcze w sypialni na górze i nie przyjdzie jej do głowy żeby zacząć dzień tak wcześnie. Zanim wyszedł z pokoju rzucił jeszcze ostatnie spojrzenie w stronę Serge’a. Pokręcił nieznacznie głową, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to wszystko stało się naprawdę. Wyszedł z sypialni najciszej jak się dało, jednak niewiele brakowało a po chwili krzyknąłby z wrażenia. Stanął w miejscu kompletnie zaskoczony. Opanował się w ostatniej chwili, kładąc sobie rękę na piersi i czując jak serce łomotało mu niemiłosiernie szybko. Właśnie przeszła przed nim Amy, która aż tryskała poranną energią i zdawała się być bardzo wypoczęta.

  
    – Cześć Tom – przywitała go z szerokim uśmiechem. Blondyn odchrząknął cicho i odpowiedział jej na powitanie.

  
    – Która jest godzina? – zapytał niepewnie, a jego głos był niepokojąco zachrypnięty.

  
    – Tuż przed jedenastą – oznajmiła beztrosko, kierując się w stronę kuchni.

    – Czyżbyście dużo wypili? – zapytała wesoło. Tom przytaknął jej ruchem głowy, usiłując zachować pozory, a w duchu modląc się by nie pytała już o nic więcej.

  
    – Chodź, zrobię nam jakieś śniadanie. Zanim on wstanie to pewnie zdążę przygotować obiad! – oznajmiła, unosząc ręce w górę. Znajdowali się w przestronnej kuchni, gdzie blondynka otworzyła na oścież okno, wpuszczając lekko chłodne powietrze do pomieszczenia.

  
    – Przyda nam się trochę. Trzymaj – powiedziała, podsuwając Tomowi pod nos paczkę z czerwonymi marlboro. Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, jednak zabierając papierosa z opakowania. Ona sama także wsunęła sobie jednego pomiędzy usta. Zazwyczaj nie paliła, więc blondyn poczuł się zaniepokojony jeszcze bardziej niż przed chwilą. Przecież wykluczył możliwość żeby czegokolwiek się domyśliła lub co gorsza… usłyszała. Był kompletnie zażenowany zaistniałą sytuacją. Siedział w kuchni z kobietą, która była nieświadoma tego, że jej mężczyzna spędził dzisiejszą noc ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Przypatrywał jej się w skupieniu, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie ani słowa. W jego głowie panował okropny zamęt spowodowany obecnością drobnej blondynki. Znał ją przecież dobrze i był świadomy tego, że doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego jacy byli. On i Serge. Niejednokrotnie dowiadywała się lub znosiła ich niekończące się wybryki. I zawsze tylko uśmiechała się łagodnie, czasami kiwając głową i patrząc na nich pobłażliwie. Trudno było oszacować czy była po prostu mocno zakochana, miała zbyt dobre serce czy po prostu nie miała powodów żeby nie ufać któremuś z nich. Nie wiedział czy w ogóle powinien jej patrzeć w oczy.

  
    – Co jest? Rozmazałam się? Zapomniałam się uczesać? – zapytała, przygładzając lśniące blond włosy dłonią i wyglądając na lekko zaskoczoną.

  
    – Nie – odpowiedział krótko Tom, strzepując popiół do srebrnej popielniczki.

  
    – Wyglądasz świetnie – skomplementował ją pospiesznie, starając się być możliwie jak najbardziej naturalnym. Momentalnie poczuł suchość w gardle i zaczął wpatrywać się w szczególnie interesujący punkt, który znajdował się gdzieś za oknem.

    – Poczekaj. Coś mi tutaj nie pasuje – powiedziała, przyglądając mu się uważnie, przykładając palec do ust. Zawsze tak robiła, kiedy nad czymś kontemplowała.

  
    – Masz na sobie koszulę Serge’a? – zapytała łagodnym tonem, wydmuchując niewielki obłoczek dymu, który od razu rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Niewiele brakowało, a blondyn zakrztusiłby się dymem, który właśnie trzymał w płucach. Spojrzał w dół, uświadamiając sobie, że faktycznie ma na sobie koszulę, która nie należała do niego. Miał nadzieję, że jego umiejętności aktorskie są na tyle dobre, że Amy nie widziała paniki, która go momentalnie ogarnęła.

  
    – Masz rację – odparł nieporadnie i już miał kierować się do pokoju, z którego przed chwilą wyszedł. Jednak drzwi od ów pomieszczenia otwarły się gwałtownie i stanął w nich Serge, który wyglądał na niezbyt przytomnego.

  
    – Masz może na sobie moją… - zaczął mówić, a jego głos był jeszcze bardziej zachrypnięty niż Toma.

  
   – Koszulę…– dodał, a ręka, w której trzymał pognieciony biały materiał opadła bezradnie w dół. Był tak samo zaskoczony widokiem kobiety, jak blondyn przed kilkoma minutami. Przyglądał się dwójce, która siedziała w kuchni z nieukrywanym zaskoczeniem. Wyglądał niesamowicie seksownie w czarnych spodniach, które niedbale zapiął, rozwichrzonych włosach, które odstawały niemalże w każdą stronę i z lekkim zadrapaniem na ramieniu, na które uwagę zwrócił tylko Tom. Zaczął machać nerwowo dłonią, w której nadal trzymał koszulę blondyna.

  
    – Możesz tu przyjść i mi ją oddać? - zapytał nerwowo, a na jego twarzy widać było zażenowanie mieszające się z bezradnością.

  
    – Nie możesz iść i wziąć sobie nowej? Przecież jesteś u siebie – sytuację uratowała Amy, która przez cały czas przyglądała się im obojgu i śmiała się pogodnie. Zgasiła papierosa i zabrała się za przygotowywanie śniadania, odwracając się do nich obu tyłem.

  
    – Jesteście niemożliwi – skomentowała tylko, kiwając głową na boki i nadal nie przestając się śmiać. Nie mogła już zobaczyć spojrzeń, które posłali sobie mężczyźni oraz uśmiechy, które znaczyły więcej niż można by się spodziewać.


End file.
